bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Avior
is a wyvern-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mason Brown in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Battle Gear is Lashor. Information Description Avior, like Mason, is part of Ren's team. Throws out flames, which can melt through rocks. Impact waves blast out Avior's mouth. Very loyal to Ren's cause. Incorporates the effect of a gate card and uses it against an adversary freely. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Avior first appeared in episode 4, he battled and unknown kid's Raptorix and won. He later faces Coredem and wins as well, but then after Jake's rematch he lost. In episode 8, he appears and tags with Rubanoid to take out Venoclaw and Buz Hornix and wins. He then later tags with Venoclaw to battle Helix Dragonoid and Hawktor using Lashor, but he fails. In episode 15, he tagged with Strikeflier to battle Akwimos and Coredem. He managed to keep them on the ropes by using Lashor, but taken out in the first round. He later goes on in the second round with Strikeflier, but when Akwimos activated the ability '''Elemental Blue' it caused him and Strikeflier to get frozen making the battle a tie. In episode 19, he was shown to really care about his partner - Mason. He didn't care if Mason leave the Gundalian forces. He told him that he will follow with him no matter what happens. When the Sacred Orb got "angry" and started shattering everything, Avior saved Mason from falling, but both they, however, were sent around the dimensions when the Sacred Orb gave off a massive energy surge. In episode 29, Dan finds him, Mason, Nurzak and Sabator between dimensions with Colossus Dragonoid. After Dan beats Colossus Dragonoid, they all return to Neathia and both he and Mason join the Brawlers as well. In episode 36, he and Mason alongside Nurzak disrupt the battle betwen Lumagrowl and Aranaut by destroying several Impalaton. In episode 38, he, Aranaut and Sabator race to the Gundalian hangar to escape back to Neathia. They are blocked by Gill and Krakix, however, while Nurzak operates the airship, he and Aranaut battle Krakix. Right before Krakix would have destroyed the ship, Avior knocks him down and then escapes. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Avior made his first appearance in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge along with Mason trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. He only appeared in an image. ; Ability Cards * Long Aercules: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Avior. * Offering Armor: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Avior. * Bolting Chain: Subtracts 300 Gs from the each opponent. * Luft Howling: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Battle Howling: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Ifreet Cannon: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Game The Pyrus version in Crimson and Pearl has 770 Gs. The D2 Pyrus Avior has 660 Gs with a hidden 90 Gs, totaling 750 Gs. Another Pyrus version has 630 Gs in Bakutriad. The Ventus version has 600 Gs in the BakuTriad. The D2 Ventus version has 870 Gs plus a hidden 30 Gs, with a total G-Power of 900 Gs. The Subterra version has 750 and 780 Gs. In BakuTriad, a Subterra Avior has 630 Gs. The Haos D2 Version has 760+90 Gs and 780+90 Gs, for a total of either 850 or 870 Gs. The Aquos version has 740 Gs in Bakuboost. The Ventus D2 Version has 850+30 Gs. Trivia * Evidence shows that Avior is an elder Bakugan. As mentioned in GI episodes 4 and 8 due to Mason calling him an old timer, and himself stating this. *Which is more implied by the Japanese version, in which Mason calls her "obaa-san" (grandma) when he's arguing with her. * In episode 4, Mason pronounced his name "aah-vee-or", but in episode 8 and beyond, he pronounced him ay-vee-or. *Avior is the only talking Subterra Bakugan that has wings. * He is also the first non-humanoid Subterra Guardian Bakugan as Gorem, Cycloid, Wilda, Primo Vulcan, Coredem, and Boulderon are humanoid figures. * It is shown when headed toward Nurzak's ship that Avior does not like to run due to his short legs. * Avior had the fewest abilities out of the entire Minor & Major Twelve Orders. Of course, he may not have been showing everything. * Avior is female in the Japanese version (and Mason calls her "Obaa-san"). * Because of this, that would make Avior the only female Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. * In the anime, his eyes in ball form are green, but in real form, his eyes are red. * When he pulls out his neck and tail, he looks similar to a Brachiosaur. Gallery Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Aviorclosed.jpg|Avior in ball form(closed) Avioropen.jpg|Avior in ball form(open) File:Avior_Coredem_Anime.jpg|Avior and Coredem in Bakugan form File:Avior_Anime.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form abf1.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form abf4.jpg|Avior talking to Jake Avior use VOLTIC TAIL.jpg|Avior use Bolting Chain File:Avior_Ability.jpg|Avior using Offering Armor Avior use Luft Howling.jpg|Avior use Luft Howling Avior use Battle Howling 2.jpg|Avior use Battle Howling Avior(Long Aerchules).jpg|Avior's ball form fully opened by the effect of Long Aerchules abf2.jpg|Avior using Long Aerchules Avior is ready to use LONG ARCHEYLY.jpg|Avior load Long Aerchules Avior use Long Aercules.jpg|Avior use Long Aercules Long Aercules hit Raptorix.jpg| abf3.jpg|Avior using Battle Howling Avior is ready use Battle Howling.jpg| Avior use Battle Howling ..jpg| Avior use Offering Armor.jpg| Avior use Efreize Canon.jpg|Avior use Ifreet Canon Avior&Lashor2.jpg|Avior equipped with Lashor in ball form Avior with Lashor (rumored) in Bakugan form.png|Avior and Lashor in Bakugan form HeavyStrikernny.png|Avior combined with his Battle Gear attacking File:Mason_Avior.jpg|Mason and Avior File:mason.jpg|Avior saving Mason From Falling Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.05 PM.png|Avior scanned by BakuMeter Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.14.56 PM.png|Avior scanned by BakuMeter after using''' Long Aerchules''' Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.32.34 PM.png|Avior and Lashor scanned by BakuMeter Mais.jpg|Mason and Avior Mason and Avior.PNG|Mason and Avior in ball form Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge JesseAndMason.jpg Game File:!Bl5mNHwCGk~$(KGrHqEOKkMEtjhuEqNhBLdiqvC7Ow~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Avior Dragonballzcentral 2099 1384888981.jpeg|Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Avior-darkus.jpg|Darkus Avior File:Avior.jpg|Darkus Avior T1XKRuXbXyXXXz0AZY_030317_jpg_310x310.jpg|Darkus Avior equiped with a Flip Twin Destructor Bakupics2 023.JPG|Darkus Avior File:AviorSUB.PNG|Subterra Avior File:Avior_005.jpg|Subterra Avior BakPics 001.JPG|Subterra Avior Unknown_Bakugan.jpg|Haos Avior Avior.JPG|Haos Avior File:Avior_Twin_Destructor.jpg|Subterra Avior with Gold Twin Destructor File:Avior_Rock_Hammer_Coredem_AirKor.jpg|Clear Coredem with AirKor and Subterra Avior with Rock Hammer File:Avior.PNG|Ventus Avior Avior222.PNG|Aquos Avior Avior + Battle Gear.jpg|Avior equipped with Lashor BA1013 GA GBL 13.jpg|Avior's Gate Card T1n0tzXdXJXXafG3I8_100537_jpg_310x310.jpg stealth avior.jpg|Subterra Stealth Avior imagesCALMB18L.jpg|Subterra Stealth Avior Bakugan Dimensions PA2.png File:Aquos Avior BD.jpg|Aquos Avior StealthAvior.png File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.47.11 PM.png|Subterra Avior 17136_m.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Avior File:Thewolf1clearavior.png File:Avior2.jpg|Pyrus Crimson and Pearl Avior Clear Avior.PNG File:Subterra_Avior_VS_Pyrus_Avior.jpg|Subterra Avior VS Pyrus Avior File:Picture 86.png|Stealth Avior Clear_Avior.png Darkus_Avior.png Haos_Avior.png Subterra_Avior.png Ventus_Avior.png Pyrus_Avior.png Aquos_Avior.png CrimsonPearl_Avior.png DesertRock_Avior.png subterra_AV.PNG My avior.png Screen shot 2011-05-28 at 10.19.57 PM.png Picture 1593.png Aquos_Avior_Closed.png Clear_Avior_Closed.png Darkus_Avior_Closed.png DesertRock_Avior_Closed.png Haos_Avior_Closed.png Pyrus_Avior_Closed.png Subterra_Avior_Closed.png Ventus_Avior_Closed.png Target_Avior.png Aquos_Avior_Open.png Clear_Avior_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Avior_Open.png DesertRock_Avior_Open.png Haos_Avior_Open.png Pyrus_Avior_Open.png Subterra_Avior_Open.png Ventus_Avior_Open.png Darkus_Avior_Open.png Magma_and_Avior.png Ability Card Images Aftershock.jpg Armorofstone.jpg Diamondbody.jpg Earthenfury.jpg Faultline.jpg Landslide.jpg Hyperdrill.jpg Others File:Aviorx.jpg|Avior in Bakugan form File:Avior roar.png Clear-avior.png Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan